


On A Lazy Sunday

by KuroBakura



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast, Cooking, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Sundays weren't so bad after all? Khan and Arthur do. Even when things go wrong, you still can make the best of it and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!  
> I also want to thank MizUndahStood for helping me with this story.

 

Every thing was going smoothly for Arthur Dent on a sunny, warm Sunday morning. He was making breakfast while his boyfriend, Khan was in the shower. So far, Arthur already had two of three things ready and was waiting for the toast to pop up from the toaster so he can put everything on the two plates he out for them. Khan is not much of a cook so Arthur does mainly the cooking for them. He has been learning but he tends to get frustrated when he can not figure it out or understand so it takes patience when it comes to teaching him to cook for that matter, any household chores. Arthur walked to the bathroom to let him know that breakfast was almost ready. Arthur knocked on the door.

“Khan, breakfast is almost ready. It should be on the table when you are finished getting ready.” Arthur told him.

“Alright. I will not be much longer.” Khan replied from behind the door. Arthur went back in to the kitchen to grab a couple of cups from the cabinet. Suddenly, he smelled something burning.

“CRAP!” Arthur said in his head over and over until got to the kitchen. A light color of smoke was coming from the toaster. Arthur quickly ran over to the toaster and pressed a button on it. Two pieces of burnt toast popped up. Arthur tried to take it out with just his hands but the pieces were too hot.

“Damn it! I did not think they through, didn't I? Crap. I am just glad I did not ruin the rest of the breakfast.” Arthur said to himself. Suddenly, Khan walked into the kitchen and over to Arthur. He was wearing a black robe and smelled like green apples, which Arthur noticed.

“Everything okay?” Khan asked.

“Except for the toast, yes. I forgot that I could have taken it out before I told you breakfast was almost ready. I am so stupid at times.” Arthur said. Khan looked at the toast.

“No, you are not stupid at all. It happens.” Khan told him. Khan took one of the burnt pieces of toast out of the toaster and took a small bite off of one of the corners. Arthur looked at him and Khan looked at Arthur as he chewed on the bite he had in his mouth then swallowed it.

“What?” Khan asked.

“It is burnt, Khan.” Arthur replied.

“It is still edible, though.” Khan said.

“But it is burnt.” Arthur said.

“And your point is, Love?” Khan asked, still not sure what Arthur meant. Arthur sighed.

“It does not usually have a flavor. It usually tastes bland or you barely can bite of it.” Arthur explained.

“So? I'll just add something to it. Well, to the piece that I am chewing on.” Khan said.

“You can have them both if you want. I'll just make a couple of more pieces for me. Plus, if like it then I am not going to waste bread and throw them out.” Arthur said. Khan suddenly got an idea.

“No.” Khan told him. Arthur suddenly felt confused.

“You go sit down at the table and I will make them for you. I know how to do this. ..I _got_ this.” Khan said to his boyfriend. Arthur was a it nervous about Khan using any appliances but if he really knows how to do this, then he is not going to stop him. Khan walked over and took two pieces of bread out of the bag and put them in the toaster and stood there as he got the plates ready. Arthur was shocked that Khan was actually doing this.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. Why?” Khan replied.

“Nothing is wrong. ...I just never seen you do any of this before.” Arthur told him. Khan smiled.

“I understand. Plus, I wanted to do this. You do and have done so much for me and I want to do something in return. Though...I know I can and should a lot more but I am still learning. Though, I am not the most patient and best student.” Khan explained.

“Awe, that is so sweet of you. Also, I know it is going to take time. I know you and that is why I do not get aggravated or angered easily around you. It is because I understand and to be honest, there are things that I am still learning, too, myself. Just because we are adults does not mean we know every thing or how to do every thing by the time we get to adulthood..” Arthur said. Khan happily sighed.

“Thank you. I love you, Arthur.” Khan said to him.

“I love you, too.” Arthur said then Khan went back to finishing up the plates and then checked to toast. The toast was a golden brown on both sides. Arthur was really amazed. He usually makes it a bit darker than that.

“Is this good? It's not too hard or soft. Do you want it darker?” Khan asked. Arthur smiled.

“Nope. It's Perfect.” Arthur said.

“Just like you, Darling.” Khan said. Arthur suddenly went from smiling to blushing and looked down at the table. Khan walked over and put Arthur's plate in front of him then kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you.” Arthur said.

“You're welcome. Dear. I did not mean to make you nervous, by the way.” Khan said.

“I know. I just got to used to it. It's not you.” Arthur said.

“Well, I am going to keep telling things like this for the rest of my life.” Khan said. Arthur chuckled and smiled again. Khan smiled and walked over to his chair and sat down. They both ate their breakfast and Khan even did the dishes while Arthur went to go take his morning shower. After Arthur finished taking his shower, he walked into the living room and saw Khan sitting their, reading the daily newspaper. Arthur sat next to him and laid his head on Khan's right thigh, looking up at him. Khan looked down at him. Arthur smiled. Khan smiled back and then covered Arthur's face with a sheet from the newspaper. Arthur gave him the finger and Khan laughed. Arthur was giggling, too, so he was not mad at Khan. Khan removed the piece of paper and looked at his lover's face and rubbed his forehead. Arthur just looked at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.

“I love you so much.” Khan told him, trying to hold back a giggle.

“Oh, shut up and I love you, too.” Arthur said back to him. Khan giggled and both of them got comfortable on the couch. Arthur still had his head on Khan's thigh but smiling.

“So, do you just want to stay in the house today or go out?” Khan asked. Arthur thought about it for about a minute.

“How about we stay home today? Unless, you want to go out or something. I am fine either way. ” Arthur asked.

“Nah, I rather stay home, actually. We got our whole lives to see the world. Plus, I rather be where you are that anywhere else.” Khan replied.

“Awe.” Arthur said.

“I meant it, though.” Khan said.

“I know you do.” Arthur told him. Arthur lifted up one of his hands and then put it one of Khan's cheeks.

“So, how about it? Lets just be lazy today. Together _._ ” Arthur then asked. Khan held Arthur's hand on his cheek.

“I _really_ would love that. Plus, I am having hard time dealing with most of humanity.” Khan said then kissed Arthur's hand. Arthur let out out a snort.

“Well, who is not at the point, to be honest.” Arthur said.

“True.” Khan said then let go of Arthur's hand as he felt him began to move . Arthur sat up up on the couch next to Khan, turned his head and kissed Khan on the lips. Both of them snuggled up onto the couch close to each other and began to watch some TV for a few hours. _Together._

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
